During disasters of natural or man-made origins, or wartime, emergency supplies are often dropped by parachute from an airplane in an airdrop delivery. Emergency supplies can include water, food, cooking materials, shelter or tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,439 discloses an aerial drop assembly for emergency supplies. Emergency supplies are lowered to the ground from an aircraft by an aerial drop, in a drop assembly. A protective container made of double-faced corrugated stock (i.e. cardboard) is attached to a parachute. A cushion may be inserted in the base of the container for additional cushioning. The cushion may be a pad reinforced with sheets of paper, sheet plastic or corrugated paper bonded to opposed faces of the pad.
Delivery of water for drinking or cooking poses particular difficulties in airdrops. Water delivered in large containers typically cannot be hand carried out by soldiers or relief workers, as water is heavy. Bottled water is often lost as a result of bursting of plastic water bottles upon ground impact from the airdrop.
There is thus a need for an improved airdrop delivery system for delivering water to soldiers, relief or other emergency workers or survivors in an emergency. It is a goal of the present invention to provide a survival package that can be used as a standalone package or in an airdrop delivery system.